


An oh no moment

by Aimisaway



Category: Recess (Cartoon)
Genre: Falling In Love, Gay, Gay Panic, Love, M/M, Stupidity, realizingyougay, stupid boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimisaway/pseuds/Aimisaway
Summary: Jerome discovers something about himself.
Relationships: Jerome/Jordan (Recess)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	An oh no moment

**Author's Note:**

> I can't continue Party Invites but still wanted to write, so here is a one shot with Jerome making a discovery after being kind of oblivious to some important facts. 
> 
> Maybe I'll write more, maybe not.

When he realised it there was a moment of shock. No wait, skip that. He was still in shock and a moment or two had already passed at this point. As he was sitting on the bed with his head in his hand he muttered various cursewords, not all trying to deny what he just discovered. About himself. That he never seemed to catch feelings for girls and that maybe boys were more interesting was a little thing he simply ignored as he didn’t think it was important.

Sure, the kind of gal he would like just hasn’t appeared in his life and perhaps he was a very picky person. Yet today he finally knew why he never met a girl he would think and talk about like his friends did. Because he simply wasn’t into girls, he never had been. His interest for boys that he saw as simply liking them and maybe sometimes admiring them, or whatever he thought it was, was much more than he told himself.

So with all that Jerome finally straighten his back and looked around at his room with nothing better to do. A tidy room with everything in place and nothing swinging around, as you probably may have expected. Even though he was at the age where the getting intrigued by more sexual stuff, he was 15 at this point, and around him friends were talking about how hot girls were. He didn’t even think about it and surely not in a way they did. When coming over at a friend’s house, a former guard of King Bob, he saw some spicy magazines laying on the ground. The friend thought of the fun idea to read them together, which Jerome found pretty boring. So in his room, there was none of that stuff.

He did go through fitness magazine, telling himself that he did it for information. And that whatever he felt looking at the well toned guys in it was simply some kind of envy. Even though he didn’t have any intentions to looking like that. Of course, he did keep an eye on his body but swimming once or twice a week was enough workout for him. So maybe he was reading those magazines for something else…

Now, it has been 15 minutes since his realisation and since the culprit of this has left. He was very close with his former co-advisor and the two of them hung out quite often. Most of the days one of them would hang out at the other’s house as they were doing their homework or playing a game. Sometimes it was talking and sometimes they watched tv without saying much. That last activity was what they were doing today. The two watched a bunch of cartoons, but eventually getting bored by this Jerome shifted his attention to Jordan who was enjoying them. Not wanting to ruin his fun Jerome decided to not try to convince him going to another channel and instead just kind of watched his friend.

Seeing his friend having fun made him unussually happy inside, even though this wasn’t the first time. Yet now, as they continued watching tv, he had a feeling this was maybe a bit strange.

A few minutes after Jordan had left to get to home before it was too dark, they stayed longer together than planned, Jerome was reading a comic on his bed but could not concentrate. His mind kept wandering to his best friend and he couldn’t help think about his appearance. And at one point he had even considered sitting closer. All of this information and the other information he also had but has been blind to, maybe kind of voluntary, gave him the realisation he was now having.

He was in love with his best friend. Oh, and probably gay.

So what do you do when you realise something like that? At that point, Jerome who could hold his posture very well, could only think of one thing beside the cussing he already did. Muffled screaming into his pillow.


End file.
